dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Carol Tea
Luigi vs Carol Tea is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty sixth DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 1! Super Mario Bros. vs Freedom Planet! So, with Yoshi and Mario falling in defeat, Luigi fights for his series' pride against another trusty sidekick! '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight The defeated bodies of Mario and Yoshi lay on the ground. Luigi had seen the battles occur from a distance and was making a beeline for Lilac and Milla. He reached them, and thanks to their weakened states, Luigi was able to quickly overpower them with two Super Jump Punches. They were rendered unconscious a few feet away, but before Luigi could deliver a killing blow, the sound of a bike caught his attention. He turned around to see Carol drive towards him and try a Wild Claw. Luigi backflipped away and landed a little distance away from the unconscious pair. "Stay away from my friends." Carol warned, getting off her bike. Luigi adjusted his hat, and clenched his fists. "Let's a go." he beckoned. Here we go! Going on the attack first, Luigi went for his Green Missile. Carol rolled beneath the attack and tried a punching combo. Luigi met her with his own punches, before attempting a Super Jump Punch early. Missing wildly, Luigi was left vulnerable to Carol, who threw her bike on him. Luigi skidded away harmlessly and threw fireballs which Carol blocked with her Guard. Luigi rushed in, thumping away at Carol, who's guard refused to budge. Luigi then tried a Cyclone attack, which Carol rolled back to dodge. She then threw a Jump Disc, which caught Luigi in the face and knocked him into a wall. Carol then tried a punching combination, which Luigi blocked. Summoning a hammer, Luigi began swinging wildly at Carol, who rolled back to dodge. She reunited with her bike, and began racing it at Luigi. Luigi waited patiently before leaping up and trying a downward strike. Carol swerved, dodging the shot and circling back at Luigi. She rushed past him, clawing him across the ribs and forcing him to drop the hammer in pain. Carol then jumped off her bike, pouncing Luigi. She clawed at him, and Luigi struggled against her. He used a Cyclone attack to hit Carol into the air. He leaped after her, delivering a dropkick before dropping her with a nasty headbutt. Luigi then threw fireballs on Carol, which forced her to rush away from him. This allowed Luigi to retrieve his hammer, which then proceeded to smash through Carol's bike. The vehicle shattered into tiny pieces. "My bike!" realised Carol. "Now you're gonna pay!" she pounced at Luigi, ducking the hammer and dragging Luigi to the floor. Luigi let go of the hammer and delivered a sharp jab to Carol's throat. He then swept at her legs and tried his luck with a Green Missile. Unfortunately, the attack was really weak and Carol clawed him in the face, spiking him into the floor. Carol then landed on top of Luigi, stomping on him with all her strength. Luigi freed himself and grabbed a hold of Carol by the collar. "Hey! Let GO!" she protested. "Bye Bye." Luigi smugly said, throwing Carol high into the air. But she returned moments later, throwing a Jump Disc on Luigi. The attack knocked him a few steps back, and Carol returned with a punch combo, where she sent Luigi crashing into the side of a pipe. Luigi grabbed his hammer again, but Carol called on her Guard. Luigi's attacks were repeatedly stopped, until Carol delivered a kick to the face. Luigi flew backwards, crashing into a wall. He pulled out a Red Star, granting him flight power. He took off over Carol, bombarding her with Star Bits and fireballs. Carol tried to hold on with her Guard, but Luigi kamikazed into her, delivering a Spin. Carol flew back, but skidded on the floor to help her recover. She wall bounced back towards Luigi and used her Roll attack. She slammed into Luigi, hurting him quite badly as she smacked him into an item block. Carol rolled into him again, knocking Luigi further back and enabling her to throw more ranged attacks. She threw several discs at Luigi, pelting him and keeping him at bay. She then rolled in again, but this time, Luigi came at her with a Green Missile. The attacks collided, but this time Luigi hit the attack perfectly, therefore overpowering Carol. She rolled across the ground from the recoil, and Luigi gave chase. He fired Star Bits, pelting Carol with the projectiles and punishing her. Carol fought back with claws and punches, meeting Luigi's own kicks and punches. They cancelled each other out, until Carol called on her Guard again. Luigi grew more and more frustrated, as his attacks failed to penetrate the defence. He leaped away, firing projectiles on Carol, who began rolling after him. Luigi swiftly shifted his body right to avoid the impact and Carol slammed into a pipe. Luigi then grabbed Carol, and headbutted her several times before dropping her to the ground and delivering a leg drop. Carol wall bounced over Luigi, and began building up momentum with her rolling attack. She built her speed up and then came back for Luigi. She pounced, with enough momentum behind her to surely slice right through him. But as she reached him, Luigi pulled off a brutal Super Jump Punch! Carol's head was launched right off her shoulders, landing next to Lilac and Milla. They were sure in for an unpleasant surprise when they recovered... DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Luigi!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Freedom Planet vs Mario Bros themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Side-Scrollers Themed DBX Fights